


Brutality

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Choking, Dark, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Terex is going to draw this out for as long as he can.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Terex
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Brutality

“You know something, kid? I could get used to this.”  
  
Dameron lies silent and prone on the bed; whether it’s from exhaustion or stubbornness, well, who even knows? Terex sighs, leaning back against the pillows and stroking himself idly. “I was expecting to get bored of fucking your ass into the mattress after the first couple of times, but honestly? We’re on round _seven_ and I’m just _still_ not tired of it yet! But what can I say? You’ve got a nice ass.”  
  
Dameron doesn’t respond.  
  
To be fair, Terex has really put him through the wringer tonight: At first he’d had to tie the younger man down to keep him in place, but it was round… Three? Yeah, three, when he’d finally been able to pull the binds loose and keep going without worrying about Dameron wriggling out from underneath him or punching him in the face. The kid had a hell of a lot of fight in him, and Terex likes fucking him, but it’s really not worth a broken nose.  
  
It was around round five when Terex had really _choked_ him that Dameron had finally stopped making anything more than small noises, little grunts and whimpers. At first he’d been worried that he’d knocked the kid out, or maybe killed him, but Dameron’s back kept rising and falling and he’d croaked when Terex had driven into him with a certain savagery behind the thrust.  
  
_Fuck_ , Terex thinks as the memories replay before his closed eyes. _You’d think I’d be out of come by now._  
  
But then, those pills had done wonders for his libido. He’ll have to thank the dealer for recommending them later.  
  
“I think I’ve got one more round in me, but honestly…” Terex shrugs a little. “I’m _kinda_ worried that I’ll break your ass this time. And that would be no fun at all: I plan on making this a regular occurrence, Dameron.”  
  
Dameron still doesn’t react- is he asleep? Has he passed out from exhaustion, or from the pain? Terex rears up onto his knees and leans forward, grabbing Dameron by the shoulder and rolling him onto his side. The younger man _is_ awake, and his expression is blank: No anger, no bitterness, no sadness, no nothing. It’s a little disappointing, to be honest- Dameron’s cute when he’s pissed off.  
  
Terex let go of his shoulder, but still stays kneeling beside him. “What, does your throat hurt? Was it the choking, or was it when I stuck my cock down your throat? Eh, that’s my own fault. I’ll have to be more careful next time. It’s no fun when you give me the silent treatment.”  
  
Nothing.  
  
Well, that’s no fun.  
  
“I’ll have to find a way to keep you more engaged, Dameron. Maybe tomorrow night, after you’ve had a chance to rest and build up that anger again.”  
  
He comes on Dameron’s back, and the younger man doesn’t make a sound.  
  
-End


End file.
